Moi, je roule
by The Mauraudettes
Summary: Qui a envie de connaître le petit Nouky?Qui veux voir un Remus qui n'a rien a faire?Qui est tanné de chercher pour une fic drôle?Bien,ici,vs etes probablement au bon endroit.fic stupide avec un pêu dexpression québécoise.


D.A: Euuhhh….. Rien des persos qui appartiennent dans le monde de J.K. ne nous appartient. Nous ne faisons qu'entrer dans ce monde et foutre le bordel.

Note : Nouky appartient à Louna (Amalia roule ses yeux) Bon, ceci est une fic vraiment pas rapport et elle à été inventée a cause que Louna parlait à son petit dégu(tout trognon) pis moi(amalia) répondait 'pour' le dégu… bon, on va dire que tout le monde comprend. A pis ça va être écrit avec des expressions québécoises

Pis… ben, ceci est PROBABLEMENT seulement un chapitre de long.

.,'',.Moi J'roule.,'',.

Remus était couché dans son lit en train de lire un bouquin(comme d'habitude) lorsqu'il entendit la roue d'un certain petit dégu tourner en rond(dans sa roue). Remus, extrêmement intrigué, alla se coucher sur le ventre en avant de l'aquarium(et non mesdames et messieurs, elle n'est pas remplie d'eau… dommage, un petit dégu, expert en natation olympique…UU Ca doit être beau un dégu avec un casque de bain!) Le dégu, qui appartenant à son très cher ami, Sirius Black, roulait paisiblement(mais en produisant un vacarme grinçant) dans sa petite roue bleue. Remus, qui avait laisser tomber son livre(non mais, laisser tomber un livre pour un… un dégu!!!) pour regarder la petite créature s'amuser follement dans sa petite roue… petite, commença alors à lui parler. Une chance que le pas si petit que ça loup-garou était tout seul dans le dortoir sinon, on aurait pu bien croire qu'il aurait perdu la boule. Donc, comme je le disais, il parla à la petite boule de poile.

-Noukyyyyyyyy……

Voyant bien que le dégu surnommé Nouky ne répondait pas(tout le monde doit se demander la même question, pourquoi une créature avec de aussi grosses dents voudrait parler pour s'humilier encore plus…), Remus mit son doigt aux travers du grillage recouvrant l'aquarium en vitre(pas en bois tout de même), le faisant aller comme pour dire au petit Nouky de venir le voir… ou bien d'arrêter de rouler comme un espèce d'imbécile qui n'a aucun but dans la vie que de rouler et non écouter Remus… Remus qui était beaucoup plus intéressant… selon lui-même bien sûr. Voyant que le petit tas brun (En voulant dire Nouky le dégu, à quoi aviez-vous penser?)ne répondait pas, il arrêta la roue avec son doigt. Nouky le regarda d'un air menaçant et lui dit

-Aille!Lâche-moé, je roule!

-Tu parles?!

-Ben oui! Envoye, lâche ma roue! Sinon j'te mord! Répliqua le dégu en sautant sur la vitre.

-Waa,quel caractère! Si tu serais pas un gars, j'aurais juré que t'étais une fille!

-Aille! Tu veux te battre? Hein hein aller amène toi ici! Dit le petit dégu, en sautant encore plus contre la vitre d'un air menaçant

-heu non…

-Bon ben lâche ma roue!

Remus ôta son doigt pour ainsi débloquer la roue de Nouky, qui sauta dedans et recommença à rouler en se répétant des phrases motivantes.

-Rouler, Rouler, Rouler, allé chuis capable! Un deux trois quatre! On lâche pas, aller les pattes on est capable.

Remus le regarda avec un air bizarre. En s'appuyant le menton sur les mains, il pencha la tête de côté pour demander une nouvelle question au petit être.

-Tu n'est pas tannée de rouler toujours rouler toi? demanda-t-il.

On aurait pu jurer entendre un minuscule soupir de découragement… mais… est-ce qu'un dégu peut vraiment soupirer? Bon, si il peut parler… Remus le regarda aller de nouveau.

-Rouler, c'est ma vie… Ma vie c'est rouler… Là… tu perturbes ma vie.

Remus se retourner pour se positionner sur le dos, regardant la créature en l'envers.

-Là, tu roules à l'envers

-Et moi qui croyait que tu étais la personne la plus intelligente dans ce dortoir… Tu me déranges

-Noukkkkkyyyyyyyyyyy Je suis triste!

Et encore, si on aurait pu avoir un gros plan de Nouky le dégu, on aurait pu y voir les yeux rouler… s'ils peuvent faire cela bien sûr.

-Pourquoi encore? Répondit-il en roulant de toutes ses forces.

-Parce que-

-Attends! C'est l'heure du sprint! GO Chuis capable aller aller, aller faut pas se démotiver!!!

(Au ralenti) On voit un dégu courir péniblement dans sa petite roue bleue avec de la sueur qui dégouline de son front(Ca sue des dégus??). On entend (un son vraiment sonore) une respiration qui va très vite.(bon, il fait peut-être pas de la natation olympique, mais on peut se contenter de la course à pattes)

2 secondes plus tard

Nouky plonge (on va peut-être l'Avoir la natation un moment donné!) dans son petit tas de mousse (Ah mais que tout est petit dans le monde des dégus!) pour aller se réfugier et piquer un petit somme. Remus, qui maintenant était couché sur le ventre de nouveau, avait le nez collé(littéralement, mais sans colle) sur la vitrine, parlait de nouveau.

-Noukkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Je suis poche à l'école!!!! J'me sens vraiment poche.

De nouveau, si on aurait pu, on aurait entendu un petit bâillement minuscule provenant de Nouky.

-Rassue toi, t'es pas poche…

-Oh que tu est gentil!

-Tu est extrêmement poche… J'avais pas fini de parler, espèce d'impoli!

-Noukkkyyyy!!! Je suis poche et impoli! Une maladie incurable si on ajoute la tristesse! Je crois que je vais me mordre.

-Il n'y a pas juste ces trois choses là qui font une maladie incurable! Tu est aussi un loup-garou!

-Ca y est! Ma vie est foutu! Je n'ai plus de bonnes pensées! Les fées vont toutes mourir.

-T'as oublier les farfadets qui viennent nettoyer les dortoirs la nuit, vraiment, ils me donnent des cauchemars eux!

-Nouukkkkyyyyyyy

-Qu'est-ce tu veux?

Remus ouvrit la cage pour pousser Nouky du doigt.

-J'veux pas que tu dormes!!!

-Laisse moi tranquille! J'roule!

-Tu roules pas, tu dors!

-À quoi tu penses que les dégus rêvent la nuit? Certainement pas à des petites dégus toutes mignonnes qu'on retrouve dans les magazines hein? Selon mes goûts à moi, je n'aime pas du tout l'image d'une petite dégu en bikini playboy ok? Et… Les vôtres ne sont pas si attirantes non plus.

-Comment tu sais cela? Dit-il en se relevant si vite qu'il en retomba, la face ecrasé sur la vitrine.

-Je t'ai vu feuilleter le même magazine il y a quelques jours, lorsque tu disais supposément étudier…

Remus devint écarlate en un coup de tonnerre(effets sonores svp)

-c'est un secret entre moi et toi d'accord?

-Tu sais que le rouge te fait bien? Et… entretenir des secrets avec les animaux de compagnie de tes amis n'est pas très très sain…

-Pfff… tu m'as parler en premier.

-Ah, c'Est parce que tu t'appelles Nouky et que toi! tu vis dans une petite place enfermée?

-On peut changer de personnalité?

-Je doute que tu aimerais être de la bouffe à loup-garou, et moi, je trouve que se serait pas mal bizarre d'être dans ton corps! Un peu trop grand! Et puis, on peut pas passer en dessous des portes!

-Noukkyyyyy est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Non

Remus était sur le bord des larmes.

-Pourquoi?

-tu veux pas me laisser dormir en paix!

-Noukkkkyyy???

-Trois petits points…

-Réponds moi!!!

-Non!

-Aller!

-Non

-Pourquoi tu me réponds pas?

-Tu m'entend pas depuis tantôt, j'te dis non!

-Nouky t'es une bibitte

-Non

-tu veux m'épouser?

-Attends laisse moi y penser……. NON

-Tu m'aimes pas?

-Pas vraiment

-Pour de vrai? Remus part a pleurer tout d'un coup

-…

-Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas!

-Je t'aime ok?

-Oui!!! Pourquoi le soudain changement d'idée?

-1- je pensais pouvoir te mettre sur off mais non tu fonctionnes encore, 2- c'était trop long à expliquer TOUTES les raisons pourquoi j'taime pas.

-Alors (Remus n'as, apparemment,  pas entendue un mot du petit Nouky), tu v'as m'épouser?

Nouky se releva, voyant qu'il n'arriverai CERTAINEMENT pas à s'endormir, et continua a rouer dans sa petite roue bleue.

Il roula

Et Roula

Et Roula

Et Roula

Et Roula

Et Roula

Et Roula

Et Roula

Et Roula

Et Roula

Et Roula

Et soudainement, il se mit à chanter(pas très faux, mais quand même, un dégu qui chante, tu vois pas cela à tous les jours)

-Un kilomètre à pattes, ça use ça use, un kilomètre à pattes, ça use les d'sous de pattes!

Remus fit un face dans le genre de :OO se retourna de nouveau sur le dos et le regarda.

-Eh bien, que tu aimes rouler à l'envers aujourd'hui toi!

-Eh bien, que tu aimes être stupide aujourd'hui toi! Maintenant, laisse moi, j'roule

-Hey… t'as pas vu mon copain aujourd'hui par hasard?

-Lequel, celui avec les lunettes, l'autre qui bouffe tout le temps, où celui qui est élégant, charmeur, populaire, avec un sourire magnifique et des yeux étincelants et qui prend bien le soins de peigner ses cheveux tout les matins en se faisant une beauté? Dans le fond, le plus 'cute' voyons!

-Uhm… le dernier làl

-J'ai pas le temps de te répondre… J'roule.

Remus entendit des pas (sûrment pas de dégu) courir vers la porte qui se claqua en se refermant.

-Tu parles tu pour de vrai?

Sans le savoir, le petit dégu regarda Remus d'un air en voulant dire 'depuis quand ce grand taré me regarde, il y a rien d'autre a faire lui? J'comprend rien de c'qu'il dit!'

.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.

Alors??????????????????????????? Ok Ok, on avait rien à faire? Héhé bon ben…. Ma laisser la parole à louna, vu que je tape depuis tantôt ' bubye

Amalia

Bizour, ou plutôt bonsoirAlors ben cétias un gros trip quon avait pogner dimanche soir passé(la on est vendredi')tk alors jespere que vs avez aimer et que vs avez rit'bon laisser nous votre commentaire!Bon ou mauvais, si c une flamme,ben signé la et mettez des détails au moins!Pis vs etes mieux de pas critiquer MON Nouky,mon tit bébé,mon nami par exemple!grrr!héhé,bon ben c ca je vous laisse!

Byebye

Louna


End file.
